Integrated circuits (IC's) are paramount in the manufacture of an array of electronic devices. They are fabricated from the sequential formation of alternating and interconnecting bands of conductive, semiconductive and nonconductive layers on an appropriate substrate (e.g., silicon wafer) that are selectively patterned to form circuits and interconnections to produce specific electrical functions. The patterning of IC's is carried out according to various lithography techniques known in the art. Photolithography employing ultraviolet (UV) light and increasingly deep UV light or other radiation is a fundamental and important technology utilized in the production of IC devices. A photosensitive polymer film (photoresist) is applied over the wafer surface and dried. A photomask containing the desired patterning information is then placed over the photoresist film. The photoresist is irradiated through the overlying photomask by one of several types of imaging radiation including UV light, e-beam electrons, x-rays, or ion beam. Upon exposure to radiation, the photoresist undergoes a chemical change with concomitant changes in solubility. After irradiation, the wafer is soaked in a solution that develops (i.e., selectively removes either the exposed or unexposed regions) the patterned images in the photosensitive polymer film. Depending on the type of polymer used, or the polarity of the developing solvent, either the exposed or nonexposed areas of film are removed in the developing process to expose the underlying substrate, after which the patterned exposed or unwanted substrate material is removed or changed by an etching process leaving the desired pattern in a functional layer of the wafer. Etching may be accomplished by plasma etching, sputter etching, or reactive ion etching (RIE). The remaining photoresist material functions as a protective barrier against the etching process. Removal of the remaining photoresist material gives the patterned circuit.
Two types of photoresists are used in the industry, negative and positive photoresists. Negative resists, upon exposure to imaging radiation, polymerize, crosslink, or change solubility characteristics such that the exposed regions are insoluble to the developer. Unexposed areas remain soluble and are washed away. Positive resists function in the opposite way, becoming soluble in the developer solution after exposure to imaging radiation.
Trends in the electronics industry continually require IC's that are faster and consume less power. To meet this specification the IC must be made smaller. Conducting pathways (i.e., lines) must be made thinner and placed closer together. The significant reduction in the size of the transistors and the lines produced yields a concomitant increase in the efficiency of the IC, e.g., greater storage and processing of information on a computer chip. To achieve thinner line widths, higher photoimaging resolution is necessary. Higher resolutions are possible with shorter wave lengths of the exposure source employed to irradiate the photoresist material. However, the prior art photoresists such as the phenol-formaldehyde novolac polymers and the substituted styrenic polymers contain aromatic groups that inherently become increasingly absorptive as the wave length of light falls below about 300 nm, (ACS Symposium Series 537, Polymers for Microelectronics, Resists and Dielectrics, 203rd National Meeting of the American Chemical Society, Apr. 5-10, 1992, p. 2-24; Polymers for Electronic and Photonic Applications, Edited by C. P. Wong, Academic Press, p. 67-118). Shorter wave length sources are typically less bright than traditional sources which necessitate a chemical amplification approach using photoacids. The opacity of these aromatic polymers to short wave length light is a drawback in that the photoacids below the polymer surface are not uniformly exposed to the light source and, consequently, the polymer is not developable. To overcome the transparency deficiencies of these polymers, the aromatic content of photoresist polymers must be reduced. If deep UV transparency is desired (i.e., for 248 nm and particularly 193 nm wave length exposure), the polymer should contain a minimum of aromatic character.
In many instances, the improvement in transparency to short wave length imaging radiation results in the erosion of the resist material during the subsequent dry etching process. Because photoresist materials are generally organic in nature and substrates utilized in the manufacture of IC's are typically inorganic, the photoresist material has an inherently higher etch rate than the substrate material when employing the RIE technique. This necessitates the need for the photoresist material to be much thicker than the underlying substrate. Otherwise, the photoresist material will erode away before the underlying substrate could be fully etched. It follows that lower etch rate resist materials can be employed in thinner layers over the substrate to be etched. Thinner layers of resist material allow for higher resolution which, ultimately, allows for narrower conductive lines and smaller transistors.
With the present invention certain polynorbornenes have been developed for photoresists in 193 and 157 nm photolithography. Advantages of these polynorbornenes include high transparency at the foregoing wavelengths, and high etch resistance. These properties allow photoactive films (such as photoresists) based on these polymers to be patterned at these wavelengths. Hence high-resolution features may be formed on substrates by transferring the patterns from the photoresists layer through etch processing. The present invention also relates to certain norbornene-type monomers useful in making these polynorbornenes.